neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Kinski
Rachel Kinski made her first on-screen appearance on 18 August 2005. She is the middle child of Alex Kinski and sister to Zeke and Katya. Rachel's storylines ranged from parental bereavement and first love to an inappropriate relationship with an older man. Rachel departed on 11 March 2009, following Stasey's decision to quit the series to focus on her studies. Rachel Kinski was played by Caitlin Stasey. Backstory Rachel is the youngest daughter of Alex Kinski and Francesca Sangmu and the sister of Zeke Kinski and Katya Kinski. When she was younger Rachel had an appetite for knowledge and was an excellent student. She and Zeke were both home-schooled by her parents. Following the death of their mother, Alex threw Katya out after she lashed out at Rachel. Alex enrolled Rachel and Zeke at Erinsborough High School to help develop their social skills and have a normal teenage life 2005-2009 On her first day at school Rachel is picked on for singing in the corridor and not understanding some of the other students, however, she makes friends with Bree Timmins (Sianoa Smit-McPhee). When Alex decides to transfer Rachel and Zeke to another school, Rachel begs him not to and he changes his mind. Alex starts dating Susan Kennedy (Jackie Woodburne) and the family later move in with her. Rachel agrees to go on a date with an older boy, Jake Rinter, and she lies to him about her age. During the date, Rachel hears Jake making a prank call to Susan and she confronts him. Alex calls the police and Jake receives a warning, but Rachel decides to see Jake in secret. When he comes on too strong during another date, Rachel dumps him. Rachel competes for Bree's friendship, when Summer Hoyland returns. Alex tells Rachel and Zeke that he has terminal leukaemia and Rachel runs away. She and Zeke find Katya and beg her to come and say goodbye to Alex, but she refuses. Katya later turns up for Susan and Alex's wedding. That same night, Alex dies. Rachel becomes friends with Bree's older brother, Stingray (Ben Nicholas), but when she kisses him, Stingray says they cannot be together because of the age gap. Rachel and Zeke go to live with Katya for a while, but they later move back with Susan. Stingray admits that he loves Rachel and they begin a relationship. Rachel is disgusted to find out that Susan was seeing her ex-husband Karl Kennedy. Rachel moves out for a while, but is brought back by Toadfish Rebecchi. Rachel tries to help Stingray with his drink problem and she later discovers that he may have fathered Sky Mangel's (Stephanie McIntosh) child. Rachel ends their relationship. Rachel starts dating Ringo Brown after she helps him with his fear of water. When Stingray dies, Rachel tells Ringo that she needs to take a break from their relationship. Rachel grows jealous of the time Ringo is spending with Carmella Cammeniti and when he declares his love for her, Rachel is devastated and eventually their relationship ends. Rachel meets Angus at the pool and lets him believe she is at university. They are both shocked to realise that he is her new teacher. Angus initially wants nothing to do with her, but they decide to have a secret relationship. When Rachel learns that Jessica Wallace knows about them, Rachel leaves a dance party to see Angus and they spend the night together. Declan Napier reveals the relationship and Daniel Fitzgerald (Brett Tucker) tricks Rachel into confessing the truth. Angus is sentenced to six months in jail and he gives Rachel a letter and a ring. Rachel writes to Angus, but he returns the letters. He later asks her to visit him and he tells her that he loves her. When he is released early, Rachel helps him find a home and later moves in with him. Someone throws a brick through the window and it injures Rachel. Angus leaves town briefly, but they reunite. Angus accepts a job in South Australia and Rachel initially agrees to go with him, but she later changes her mind. A few weeks later, Rachel and her friends, Bridget Parker (Eloise Mignon) and Donna Freedman (Margot Robbie), all fear they are pregnant. They take pregnancy tests together, but only Bridget's comes back positive. Taylah Jordan 's cousin Ty Harper arrives in town and Taylah tries to set Rachel up with him. Rachel writes a song with Ty and they sing it at the school formal. Rachel tells Ty about her feelings for him and they begin dating. When Zeke disappears during a rafting accident, Rachel throws herself into her music career and tries to take her relationship with Ty further. She also blames Libby Kennedy for letting go of Zeke's hand. Zeke is found, but he only recognises Rachel, until she takes him back to the place where he was held. Rachel receives a scholarship to a school in London, but she turns it down to be with Ty. Ty decides to break up with her, so she would go and it works. Ty rushes to the airport and he tells her that he loves her, before she goes. Ty later joins her in London. Memorable info Family Father Alex Kinski Mother Francesca Kinski (formerly Sangmu) Siblings '''Katya Kinski, Zeke Kinski '''Cousins Nate Kinski See also *Rachel Kinski - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2005. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Kinski family. Category:1991 births. Category:Fictional Australians of Belarusian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Tibetan descent. Category:Fictional Australians of German descent. Category:Erinsborough High School Students